


War Brothers

by GBWhovian



Category: A Farewell to Arms - Ernest Hemingway
Genre: Catherine and Fergy are together too, Henry is Bi, M/M, a farewell to arms - Freeform, ernest hemingway - Freeform, hemingway wrote a very very gay book, i had to read this for school, i will start this ship and keep it afloat myself, inadvertently yes but still, rinaldi is pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GBWhovian/pseuds/GBWhovian
Summary: Rinaldi has feelings, and Fredrick has to come to terms with both of theirs





	War Brothers

It was no secret Rinaldi was a very affectionate man.   
Henry had grown used to that, the tan arms slung around shoulders and sloppily attempted kisses. They were a fact of life with Rinaldi, his best friend and brother on the front. Changing them would mean changing the Italian man himself.  
However, there's times Henry wishes Rinaldi would tone down the affection, especially whenever he got "that" feeling. That electrified tingle around his shoulders whenever Rinaldi decided to trow his arm around him or the urge to just maybe, just once, allow a kiss to land. Henry did his best to brush those feelings off, anytime they tried to bubble to the surface, the man was sure to smother them down in a layer of faux annoyance. He wasn't sure what any of the feelings meant, and as far as Henry was concerned, he never intended to find out.

The mess hall was bustling as usually soldiers and surgeons alike jostling in the line to get their rations. It was the usual drill for attending the hall, you had to fight for a place in line, then wait through hundreds of men for your food, unless you planned on scavenging outside for it. Henry didn't feel like battling the men today, and instead headed for his regular seat, with the priest and major, the major already preparing to pick on the smaller man. Henry strode over to the two, Rinaldi unsurprisingly not far behind. Both men reached for a seat, and joined the major and priest for their meal.  
The usual banter began, questions on the priests sexuality were raised and tales of women in the whore house were shared. Henry heard none of the table talk, not much interested in the current debate the major and Rinaldi were in. It was over if women from Rome or Firenze were more beautiful, not an uncharacteristic topic for the two. Instead, he turned to the priest for conversation. The priest was a small men, slender with caramel skin. The youngest of the four, he wore a crucifix at all times and made pleasant small talk. He smiled at Henry. "How do you do today, Tenente?" he asked. Henry answered honestly, "Tired, Father, quite tired. After so many days on the front, they all begin to blur into one another. I doubt I can take it much longer." The priest nodded, understanding the want they all had to leave the war. "Have you thought of taking your leave," he asked, "I'm certain you have enough saved up? You do not seem the type to treat it frivolously." Henry nodded, considering the option. Yes, leave did sound nice, a chance to breath in air without the smell of mortar shells, and walk around new and fresh faces, instead of the same grime covered ones he saw everyday. However, he did not entertain the thought for long. He had duties, the ambulance officer couldn't simply take leave that easily. Could he? The word leave roused both Rinaldi and the major from their venereal talk. "Leave," Rinaldi asked? "Who wants to leave such a lovely place like this?" He quipped. The major elbowed him, "Henry you idiot." Henry shook his head, "The priest and I were just discussing it. I'm getting quite sick of the front, just short of physically ill." Rinald held up his hand to give his medical opinion on the possibility, but Henry continued, "The father here suggested that I take leave. And he's right. I have enough days saved up to travel away for a bit. But I can't. There are too many responsibilities here. I'll just have to plow through until I get wounded, die, or the war ends. The major scoffed, "The war'll only end when we ALL die," he continued, "But, some rest could do you some good, Tenente. Keep you from going to slack. I can sign off for it, you just pick a temporary ambulance officer." Rinaldi shifted his gaze, just enough to not have to look directly at Henry. "But Maggiore, that's a dumb idea," he clapped the man's shoulder, "Baby here's in fine shape already, I'll give him my doctor's approval and everything." The major shook Rinaldi's hand off of him. "Hush up," he said. "The Tenente here is a grown man, let him make his own decisions." Rinaldi slumped every so slightly. Henry had to admit, the idea of leave was tempting, and he could feel his edge slipping with every trip he drove the ambulance trucks. "Alright," he decided. "I think I will take leave, just enough to refreshen myself and maybe a bit more. I'll have that replacement officer on your desk in the morning." "Excellent," the major said. "Go on and fill that out now, get your break as soon as possible." Henry stood to leave the mess hall, saying quick goodbyes to the men. "You should visit Abruzzi." the priest said. Henry assured the lithe man he would, and strode out of the hall. Rinaldi slumped in his seat, he had lost any urge to debate over women, or anything, for that matter.


End file.
